The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of Lobelia, botanically known as Lobelia erinus. The new cultivar is propagated by cuttings resulting from the cross between ‘Y697A’ (unpatented) and ‘S526’ (unpatented). ‘Y697A’ is a pink flower color selection of our own breeding, having a mounded plant habit and early flowering. ‘S526’ is a light pink flower color selection of our own breeding, having a strong growth and good branching.
As a result of this cross, the present cultivar was created in 1999 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and has been repeatably asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands over a three-year period. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations, and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.